Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a major type of panel display and has become the main stream display for IT and video products. For a TFT-LCD, R/G/B signals, control signals, and power are passed to a timing control board. After being processed by a timing controller (TCON) IC on the timing control board, they are passed to the Source-Chip on Film (S-COF) and Gate-Chip on Film (G-COF) through printed circuit board (PCB). The S-COF and G-COF are connected to the display area of the TFT-LCD so that the TFT-LCD receives the required power and signals.
The timing control board and the PCB are usually connected through, for example, flexible flat cables (FFCs). During the assembly process, it is not uncommon that FFCs are not corrected properly so that the timing control board is damaged.